Chasing The One You Love
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: In parallel universe, America's England died in American revolution. America swore to have England back no matter what. In the real universe, England have a terrible feeling coming towards him...a terrible feeling that he don't know... 2pUSxUk and USUK. ( My summary sucks. Why don't you just read it xD)
1. I'll bring you backeven if you're

**Writer: I dunno where I got the inspiration of this story came from while typing this xD. I dunno if I'm going to continue this. Since my beta-reader is busy, this story is unedited. I apologize for that. I apologize about my wrong grammars while I type this. **

**Disclaimer: Hetlia is now mine~**

_**Summary: **In parallel universe, America's England died in American revolution. America swore to have England back no matter what. In the real universe, England have a terrible feeling coming towards him...a terrible feeling that he don't know._

_DarkUSxUk and USUK. _

_**Chapter 1: I'll bring you back...even if you're in the different world.**_

Rain drops heavily into the earth as many corpses littered the ground with pools of blood. In the center stood a blonde teenager kneeling on the soiled muddy ground while he gently lifted his former caretaker's blonde head with blood dropping on his former caretaker's forehead with a hole. Many British and American soldiers were laying on the ground, dead. In the center, only the American soldiers were alive, standing behind the blonde teenager.

The blonde teenager only cried silently with tears fallen on his cheeks to his chin as his tears dropped on the deceased. The other blonde had a serene look on his face, but he wasn't breathing. The blonde teenager only cried silently, joined with the rain. All of the American soldiers stared at him sympathetically.

"England...I'm sorry...please...wake up." He pleaded. His eyes covered by his bangs while he shook the other blonde gently as a gesture to wake him up.

"England...Please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He said in anguish. Suddenly, he hugs the dead nation as he cried, filled with sorrow and anguish.

"England! England!"

******Flash back a few hours ago...**

"Hey, England." said the blonde teenager with a Nantucket sticking up on his bangs and he also has blue eyes. He was pointing his musket towards the other blonde. The other blonde has messy blonde hair and emerald eyes with a bushy blonde eyebrow. They were looking each other with serious looks.

"I want freedom after all. I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother. Now, I'm I am seceding from you" declared the blonde teenager bravely. The blonde teenager looks serious while the other one looks shocked like, he didn't believe that he was losing to his former charge. England knows that in reality he was already losing in this war. Suddenly, the other blonde charges at him and hits him with his bayonet. Fortunately for the blonde teenager, he blocks it with his musket but his musket suddenly slips off. Now, the other blonde pointed his musket to his former charge.

"Your incompetence is outstanding, you twat." said England. The blonde teenager never shows him his fear and he only looks at him bravely. The American General orders his soldiers to get ready, and his soldiers were ready to aim at the Brit; but they never shot him if he gave them orders. The blonde teenager only looks at the bayonet. But, the Brit only lower down his weapon. The American teenager looks at the Brit in curiosity.

"There's no way I can fire...Fool..." said England, and then he drops his weapon on the muddy ground.

******Someone's Pov~**

The British and American soldiers never notice that someone is planning to kill the Island nation. He pointed his musket towards the Brit's forehead while the two nations were busy talking. He was 91 meters away. The mysterious person only camouflage as he fake dead. He was wearing one of the American's soldier outfits. Luckily for him, they never notices that he only faked being dead.

'I_'m sorry, England' _thought the mysterious man in sorrow and finally fires the trigger.

******Someone's Pov ends~**

Time passes slowly for the two of them. A loud bang erupted and. The American teenager looks at his former brother and caretaker in horror while England looks at him in surprised.

"Ame...ri..ca..." said England. England realized that he'd been shot, and he knows it was one of the nations because he feels that they were not the only two in here. If America concentrates harder, he will feel that they're not the two nations around here. The only thing he do is...He only smiled at America, because that's the only thing he will do before He die.

_'Thank you for...coming in my life...America' _That's the only one thing he thought inside his mind as he drops down on the muddy ground, dead with a smile. All of them are shocked, and nobody moves. Suddenly, America walks slowly as he kneel and gently lifted England's forehead with his arms and slightly hugs him on his chest. He never cares that he has blood on his military clothes. His mind is slowly processing with this horrible event today. The rain suddenly pours harder as if the rain were crying in sorrow while thunder booms loudly as if the thunder cries louder filled with anguish.

******Flash back ends~**

Finally, America cried while hugging his former brother and former caretaker. The rain was joining with his tears.

At that, that's how the America Revolution ended.

**__****Centuries later...**

America's heart was already broken thanks to England. He was sitting on the golden throne room like a king would do. America never discovered who killed England. He thought back there that he will wake up one day and told him he was okay. Unfortunately, it didn't. He knows that if one of his people killed one of the nation, the nation will be dead in many days, and then the nation will suddenly revive unpredictably. If the nation kills his/her fellow nation, he/she will die like England. He knows that some centuries later, the new personification of England will be born; And that's why he killed them. Yes. Them. America killed the new personification of England three times already. America wont allow to have a new personification of England because he wanted his England to be the only one. If there's a replacement, he will kill him/her without mercy.

Now, America only brings war and destroy their justice. If they resist, they will die or punish them in the palm of his hands. Back in his childhood days, he wants to be a Hero and he wants England to be his sidekick. Now, He turns into a villain, turning all the nations to be his slaves and controlling them. He always participated in the war and destroy their courage and justice. Now, half of the nations were already down on his knees while he looks down at them coldly. All the nation will feel his pain by tormenting them; America didn't want to be the only one to feel miserable, and yes, he wanted the entire nations to feel the same pain as him.

America looks on the shiny floor, thinking how miserable his life is without England. He didn't want to find and kill the murderer, because if he did find and kill the murderer, he was still feeling unsatisfied without his England. Yes. His. Back in his teenager days in American Revolution, he wanted freedom and to be equal like England. He adores England way back in his colony days. If England still thinks he was his brother, he will rebel and that's why the revolution started because of it. His goal from the start is to become a Nation-Power and be a Hero like he wanted to be, and then saving England and becoming his damsel in distress or his heroine. Now, he turns into a villain because his life is meaningless without England, continuing to live in without loving everyone. He only survives by remembering his memories a long time ago; That is how the way he lives in today. But there is one thing he believe and hope, and that is to take England away in another world and living with him together and forever. While thinking that, he smiles with his true smile. Yes. It was a great Idea of his, indeed. No matter what kind of obstacles he has to face, he will have what he desired no matter what.

"I'll bring you back...even if you're in the different world."

**TBC~**

_**Writer: I better go to sleep now~ I've Chinese Periodic exam tomorrow xD. It's 12 a.m around here, and I wanted my beauty sleep. I'm updating all my stories when I want to. Unfortunately, I'm very busy. I create this story because I feel like it xD. I guess this is one of my plot bunnies TAT.**_

_**Q: Do you know who England's murderer is?**_

_**A: You'll know who he is in the future chapters. And of course I know who it is because I'm the one who thinks this story. Of course, some of the lines I got is from the Hetalia American Revolution.**_

_**Q:Why did you not describe England's murderer very well?**_

_**A: I wanted to describe him less because I think less description sounds totally mysterious +_+. Besides, I wanted to give you some little information bit by bit in future chapters.**_

**Note: Lots reviews means faster update! (next next week will be my break in my school) And I don't know if you like my story. If there's less review, I'll go update really slowly...And no. This is not a threat. (I've predict no one will review in this story anyway :3)**

**Note 2: Kaori-sensei already edited this chapter in 10/27/13. Watch out for chapter two! I'll update soon 'cause It's my break for my school in 1 week, yey! I can type in my free time! Thank you so much, sensei. (smooch). Oh yeah, I'll type who follows, reviews, and favotives in chapter 1 in my next chapter :D. **


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

******Writter: Sorry I never updated in how many weeks! I've school and life going! (Sob in the corner.) Blasted Geometry! Why are you sooo haaaardd! Math sucks. Since It's been a long time I didn't update, long chapter for you all, yey! Don't forget to review because I'm very tired typing this in 8 but almost 9 long hours, lol xD. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you the 8 reasons why it took to long to update:**

******1) I've school going**

******2) I've many different versions in chapter two because I'm not satisfied.**

******3) Doing youtube for listening Hetaloid and such**

******4) Playing Iruna RPG (I'm addicted)**

******5) I've projects to do in weekends**

******6) Bonding time with my friends**

******7) friendship problems**

******8) Okay, I'll make it short. I'm doing my life.**

******10/20/13-Thanks for following this story:**___Dark Fenrir, Luty Malfoy, N and S and F, Slumbering-Is-What-I-Do, Zemmno, blueorgray1236, and lastly isa-kagamine._

******10/21/13: **___Amazingtitlehere, Not Awesomeer then Prussia, and lastly mikan27lover._

******10/22/13: **___Vhyna sii semelekete._

******11/01/13: **___The British Iggycat_

******10/20/13-Thanks for the Favorites in this story:**___Luty Malfoy and isa-kagamine_

******10/21/13: **___Kiari Walker_

******10/23.13:**___demon wolfgirl_

******10/29/13:**___aikosensei_

******11/04/13:**___genjousanzossister_

**__****Isa-kagamine:****_Thanks for correcting me xD. I'm sleepy back there when I type the summary. When I'm sleepy, my mind tends to think messy words in English :3. Oh yeah, thank you for review. And yes, I'll continue this and update this story if I've enough time to do so._**

_******Chayton:**_**_Thank you :D. You see, I'm not really an optimistic person. And sometimes, I only think optimistic stuff sometimes...or often... (I'm always anxious!)_**

_******KaZuKi21:**_**_Thank you for saying my plot is interesting :D. I'm so happy! This story just popped of nowhere xD._**

_******Guest:**_**_Guest or whoever yourself, Ideyo! (Come fort!) Lol, just joking. Thank you and I'll continue this story, even if I've eye bugs on my eyes to finished this chapter._**

******Thank you guys for reading this. If you review lots, I can comment you guys through here~ FAVS ALL AND REVIEW! WEEEE~ I'm going to eat pizza before I sleep, ciao~**

******Note: This is not edited, so I apologized. I hoped you forgive me (Bows).**

******Another note: This story is now edited by my sensei in 11/17/13**

**__****Chapter 2: ****_Dreams and Nightmares~_**

While America is walking through the long hallway, there's one particular destination he has in mind. The hallway is empty and only his shoes made some noises. He thinks deeply, wondering where to find his beloved England. He smiled with his rare true smile. Everyone knows that when he smiles truthfully, America only thinks of England. He really missed his former caretaker and former brother. At first, he wants a time machine to change his history, but he will see his painful and happy memories if he does so. Sometimes, he thought changing the history is against God's rules; But he will break it for the sake of his loved one. He only wants England to love him back, not as a brother, but as a lover. He sighs sadly. He wants to die with England.

Alas, he cannot because he knows England wants him to live. Heck, he even saw how overprotective England is back in his colony days. He will do his last wishes. If a time machine is impossible, how about a machine that goes in different world? It's been centuries since he thought to build that kind of machine. The machine specialty is going to the different world. Of course, they use technology and magic to build that machine; That's what his plan though. He believes in magic since he was young. He didn't know why though because he wont remember it. Maybe it is because it was one of his happy memories of England.

He thought deeply, trying to remember what it is. He sighed and decided to give up because he was tired. When he was finally in front his room, he opened the door, walked three steps forward, and closed it behind him. The room was dark, like him. If he was in the dark place, he feels at home. The darkness welcomes him, but he was tired, feeling the darkness inside him; Lonely, cold, suffering and pain. That's how he felt. He can see his dark room very well. He put his bomber jacket beside the door, and he knows there's a chair there. He walk towards to his queen size bed, put his glasses beside his bed on top of his night table with a phone on top, too, open the sheet on his bed, untie his brown combat boots, pulls it off, wear off his sock and put it inside his combat boots, and lay on his bed. He didn't want to change his clothes because he knows he will go outside anyway. He covers his body with his red sheet to give him some little warmth, closes his eyes, and went to sleep.

**__****Inside his Dreams**

******Little America's POV~**

"Hey, America." said the short, slim, blonde, messy hair with lime-green eyes. He was holding his left hand on the child's right hand. The other blonde has ahoge sticking up stubbornly and sky blue eyes looked at the teenager curiously.

"What is it, England?" I said curiously while looking at him. England wasn't looking at me, but he was looking above the sky. They decided to stroll around in the woods while walking on the brown road with grasses here and there on each side of the road and some flowers. The breeze blows softly while their blonde hairs swaying. England's eyes suddenly closed while feeling the fresh breeze. I only looked at him in awe. England lime-green eyes opens while he looks at me with a sweet smile.

"Do you believe in magic?" asked England tenderly. I nodded immediately and cheerfully.

"Un! You said your fairy friends were pretty! But..." I said while thinking very hard with a frown and looking at my shoes in a sudden interest.

"But?" Encouraged England so that I can continue to talk. While England looked at me curiously, my sky blue eyes sparked filled with adoration, looking at him.

"You're the only one and the most beautiful nation I've seen England!" I continued cheerfully filled with adoration. England's cheeks turn scarlet red while scratching his free hand on his cheek and looking at me filled with embarrassment.

"T-Thank you." stuttered England while looking at me in seconds, but he turns serious suddenly. Seeing England looking at me seriously, I tilted my head with confusion and I immediately think that I did something wrong.

"America..." said England seriously. Hearing his serious voice, I felt that I'm in trouble, so I flinched.

"W-What is it, England? Did I do something wrong?" I asked with a stutter and I immediately look on the ground to avoid his gaze. Seeing me feeling uncomfortable, England smiled at me gently. Of course, I never know it because I only watched behind them like a ghost, not seeing me and not existing. England kneel on the ground, stops holding my tiny hand and places his both hands on my shoulder gently to comfort me. I looked at him curiously and saw England soft face while looking at me.

"Lad, you didn't do anything wrong." comfort England.

"Really? Then why are you looking at me seriously, England?" I asked curiously. England chuckled with a sudden blush on his cheeks.

"Are you sick? Your face turns red a lot lately." I continued in concern. England's lime-green eyes looked at the ground in a suddenly interest while he was still blushing.

"N-No. I'm not sick...I just wanted to say awhile back is...you shouldn't tell pretty to me as a compliment because I'm a boy." lectured England and looked at me in embarrassed. I looked at him with an 'o' on my mouth, as I finally understand what he says.

"I see. But your still pretty, England" I cheerfully and stubbornly said. England sweat dropped while he falls in animated style. England suddenly stood up immediately while he holds my hand again

"I-I see...Let's just move on and walk, shall we? I got a surprise for you," said England to change the subject while looking at me with a smile. I bounced filled with excitement by hearing the 'surprise' words.

"What is it!? What is it!?" I said energetically. England only chuckled.

"You will see soon; It's a surprise after all," said England secretly. I only pouted.

"Not fair!" I said, and then I began to sulk. England's hand suddenly pulled my tiny hand to move on while he walks hurriedly and looked straight ahead. Started, I looked at England curiously.

"If we don't hurry up, you'll never find out sooner or later." said England while he looks straights ahead, not looking at me.

"Un!" I replied cheerfully while I smiled happily.

When we suddenly stops walking, I looked at England curiously. England was picking something on his pocket and finally found he was looking for. When he pulled out, it was a blindfold. England turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing with that, England? And why the sudden stop?" I asked curiously while tilting my head. England only grins and walks behind me.

"It's a surprise. I need to cover your eyes just a few minutes, America; You mustn't peek while I covered your eyes a few minutes, got it?" ordered England. When my eyes finally covered by the soft, white fabric, I nodded as an answer filled with excitement and joy. Suddenly, I heard foot steps and I feel the body warmth in front of me, and then I heard some unknown language whispering softly. Surprised, I feel something warm pressed on his forehead, and I know that England kissed on my forehead again. I pouted.

"What's that for, England?" I complain, England only chuckled.

"It's a preparation to see them properly, America." informed England. England holds my tiny hands and dragged me away gently while walking forward.

"Are we there yet?" I inquired impatiently.

"Almost." informed England. When I step two forward and bumps England's back, I fall on the ground and landed on it with my poor butt.

"Ow..." I said in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked England in concern. England helped me stood up and cleaned my pants to dust off the dirt on my pants.

"I'm fine," I said with a pout while I nurses my butt to ease the pain I got. England only chuckled. And then, England walks behind my back and unravel the knot on the blindfold. I hummed happily while I waited to see the surprise England got from me. When I only saw darkness in my sight, it turns brighter while I shielded my eyes to unjust my sight by using my right hand. When my sight turns back to normal and let down my hand, I saw amazing things and creatures for the first time in my life. I looked at the field of flowers with different colors, it's not only that; The most amazing sight is the creatures flying on top of the flowers while they dance and sing cheerfully: It's a fairy. I even saw two unicorns sitting on the lone tree while watching the fairies dance and sing.

"Awesome~" I said filled with amazement. England chuckled softly and walked beside me while he patted his left hand on my right shoulder. I looked at him gleefully. England only smiled at me tenderly.

"Why don't you play with them? They will gladly play with you since they know you a long time ago." encouraged England.

"Really!?" I asked in bewilderment and asked his permission at the same time. England only nodded as an answer while he smiled at me. I ran off in the field while I laughed childishly. England watches them play, and then he walked toward the lone tree and joined the unicorns to watched over them. He was in the middle while the unicorns were sitting side by side. While I looked at England, I only saw a smiling England, looking at me with his peaceful look. My heart skip a beat. I didn't know what kind of emotion this is. I'm confused, but I decided to shrugged it off. But the only important thing is...I want my brother to be happy with me.

I watches the scenery with my real smile about one of my happiest memories of England, and I finally remembers why I believed in magic, and then my happy dreams suddenly change.

Dead body littered on the ground: A British and American soldiers. It was raining heavily with loud thunder flashes. I saw myself crying my eyes out while whispering sorry many times filled with anguish, hugging my dead former brother and caretaker, I know why I apologized to him with reasons behind it;

I'm sorry I left you behind. I'm sorry I didn't protect you because I'm supposed to be a hero who will save you all, but the most important Nation I'll save is you, the most important Nation is only you, and you only. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't confess you immediately before you die. But I will never apologized to you that I never regret my decision to be free from you and became as your equal. If I didn't rebel, you will only think me as your little brother; it wont do. There are two reasons why I left you: 1) I feel the pain of my people, so I will save them like a hero would do and be freed by your rules; and lastly, 2) I want to be equal as you so that I can do whatever I want; the only thing I want is to become your lover.

Suddenly, the scene changes again. It replays how England died many times. Killing British soldiers. Many red liquid spilled on the ground until it pooled and mixed with the rain. The war cry. The awful smell of deceased. The gun shot. The men crying with pain. The dark sky crying heavily with thunder flashes loudly. Me and England, talking each other until England was shot on his head in front of me. England smiling at me with his last smile. It replays over and over again. I didn't know how many times it replays. I laughed with sorrowful voice. It makes me crazy! I was so tired watching this many times, and I wanted my England back.

******Dreams ended~**

Suddenly, I opened my eyes with tears spilling out. I was laying on my queen size bed. All of my surroundings were dark. Yes, Dark, like a hero turns into a villain. In my past when England was still alive, my world is full of sunshine. When England died, my world turns dark. I sat down straight while my red sheet pooled under me. Suddenly, I laughed crazily while my tears suddenly spilled out and I put my left hand on left face, gripping my face as my tears and laughter continued. I feel alone. No one understands me. I want my England back. Want. Want. Yes. I think it is time the others to feel the pain I got for today. I stop laughing while my tears continues to spill, and then I let my hand falls and landed on the soft red sheet. Someday, England. I will find you. You will never escape. You will never left me again. You will be my side forever. If you resists, I will put you inside my room and chain you there by force so that you can't leave me behind. I will be seeing your peaceful sleeping face again like the old times we slept together since I was a child. I wiped my tears and cracked a smile. I pick up my glasses on the night table beside my bed and wore it.

"I guess...It is time to 'play' with my dear 'friend'." I chuckled with a sweet smile. I don't want to be the only one who was miserable. Beside the bed is my night table with a phone. I pick the phone and dialled the familiar number. When it began to ring, someone picks it up immediately.

"M-Mr. A-America. Wh-what is it that you want, sir?" asked the familiar voice. He sounds scared on the phone. I chuckled darkly.

"Lithuania, open Russia's door. It's time to play a game with me and him." I ordered him in monotone.

"Yes, Mr. America, sir." replied Lithuania. I suddenly hung the phone without saying goodbye. I stood up and let my sheet fall on the ground. I wore my sock and combat boots immediately, and I walked toward the door but stop. I grabbed something beside the door, and it was my bomber jacket. Beside the door, there is a comfy chair. I wore my brown, bomber jacket as I opened the door, walked forward and closed it, and then I walked toward my destination. I smiled cheerfully, and everyone knows it was fake.

'Maybe I should stop by to the magic and technology room after I finished playing with Russia~?' I thought cheerfully. Inside my favorite room is full of torture weaponry. My most favorite scream is North Italy. It was kind of funny hearing his scream and begs me to stop.

'Maybe I should change my playmate? Nah, Russia is fun to play with. I liked the defiant look of his; it reminds me of England~ Oh, also his scream, even though he never begs.' I thought changing my mind one place to another until I finally decide my decision.

"Russia it is!" I said cheerfully and loudly. I finally decided who my playmate is. While I was finally in front of my destination, I opened the door and saw his defiant, angry purple eyes looking at me, beige-blond hair, and childish face with prominent nose. Russia is chain by both of his hands on the wall, wearing only his own Russia's flag boxer. Even thought I hit him many times, there's not a single scratched or wounds adored on his skin.

'Because we are Nation.' I thought with an answer and sighed inside my mind in disappointed.

"Yoh, Commie-bastard! Let's play a game, shall we?" I asked with a grinned. Russia's dark aurora suddenly burst and smiled at me childishly.

"Kolkolkolkol. You'll pay one day for what you've done to me, America." He said in venom with a smile. I ignored him as always, and I know he was pissed, but I don't even care though. I decided to play with him with my beloved whip. I went to the wooden cabinet beside the door and opened it; it has full of weapons. I pick the black whip. The room was dark, and the only source of light was the open door. I'm too lazy to switch on the lights. That's why I like to put my things beside for the beginning. Since I was facing the cabinet full of weaponry, I turned and grinned at Russia, showing my toy to him. Russia only smiled at me with his dark aurora bursting out; and it pisses me off.

'I'll wipe that smiling face off of his.' I thought and chuckled darkly. I walked toward him, and then I started hitting him with a smile on my face.

******Tbc~**

___**sneak peek for the future chapter~**_

**_'Who the bloody hell are you!? America? What the bloody hell are you doing inside my Garden? And how the bloody hell did you come inside here?'_**

_"__****__Yoh, Iggy! I just wanted to visit you, that's all. Wanna hang out?"_

_"__****__Bloody Git! Its, "Want to go out." not, 'Wanna go out' you bloody tosser! And no, and something feels off about you."_

**_England ran away as fast as possible, sweat dripping on his forehead and back. He feels that his life is in danger. Finally, he was in front of the conference building. He sighed in relief, looking around his surrounding in paranoia. When he saw no ones following him, he sighed in relief again and went inside the building. In the shadow. He watches him with smile._**

**_'Yes, It's been centuries. And now, I've finally found you, my beloved England.'_**

___**sneak peek ends~**_

******Note: The sneak peek is for random lines~ I'm too tired arranging it, sorry xD.**

******Writter: I feel it's not trilling enough. Should I put rated M in here for blood and gore? You know, it's my first time writing gory things, and I'm bad at describing (Pouts). Are you glad it's a long chapter? I've been typing 7 hours! Please review lots. Since this is not edited yet, I immediately published it while waiting my sensei. And I didn't know if this story has gory scene. I'll think about here.**

******I wanted my writing style to improve a lot so that my sensei will edit will be less. I feel I'm a hassle QAQ. I hoped sensei will not think about me being hassle. Oh yeah, while I typed longer without editing this means messy typing! I'm very sorry! **

******Note: this story was edited by Jael-Wyvern in 11/17/13. Thank you very much! :D. And now, I'll type my next chapter.**


	3. Starting the prying eyes I

******Writer: I apologized that I didn't update last week because I got sick with fever, runny noise, sore throat, and a head ache. You know what that feels...right? And I've full schedule last week also.**

******I'm not even sure about the title of this story, maybe someday I'll change it, so I warned you, okay?**

******Thank you for following this story~**

_****__**11/17/13- **____saorikazawa, allaloneintheworld12, Yukairi, Rackel04, Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl, Fuji-kumori, CrazyGirl19, and Amy Kitty Katz._

_****__**11/18/13-**____Pcheshire_

******Thank you for favourites this story~**

_****__**11/17/13- **____CrazyGirl19 and Fuji-Kumori_

******Thank you for review or comment for this story~**

_****__**11/17/13- **____mikan27lover, Chayton, and Fuji-Kumori_

_****__**11/18/13- **____PCheshire._

******Reply for this comment or review :3.**

_****__**mikan27lover- **____Hahahah, thank you so much, thinking that this story is interesting :D. I'm so happy! I wanted this fic to be unique to other readers. I am inspired to do. And I try my best to update this story as fast as possible, but my real life is very important and sometimes I've a full schedule :(. Oh yeah, thank you for adding this story to your community :D._

_****__**Chayton: **____Ohhh~ I see. Thank you about the information :D. Truthfully, I never written lemons because I don't have a courage to do so, even though I want to xD (I'm embarrassed typing this xD.) Maybe I only write some kissing scene xD. And also, thank you about your support. I'm really truly happy!_

_****__**Fuji-Kumori-**____Thank you for your review. I'm glad you loved this story. And here is your all new update that you are waiting for! I hoped you like the latest chapter I written today :D._

_****__**PCheshire-**____You'll find out soon why it isn't 2p!USxUkxUs. If you want, I can write it for you as a request :D. But first, if I wrote that next week, I never update this story for the next chapter. In the alternative universe, 2p!US's Uk died because of revolution. This story takes place in WW3 in 2P's world because how much chaos did 2P! America brought. Since many rebels against him, they have WW3. At Hetalia's or real universe, only the G8 characters are in the story. I hoped I answer to your questions :D. And also, I'm making this story to be unique :D. I hoped you continue to support me._

******Note: Read the PChesire's review that I replied because you'll know where it takes place.**

******PS: This story isn't edited yet. I apologized.**

******Another PS: This story is edited by ****__****Jael-Wyvern ********in 12/01/13**

_****__**Chapter 3:**____Starting the prying eyes I..._

******England's POV in the real universe :3~**

For the following days, I feel that...someone is watching me: In my home, garden, street, and other places I want to go, except the basement. I'm inside my house, sitting in front of the fireplace with a comfy chair, looking at the fire dancing warmly. Beside my comfy chair is a small wooden table with a tray and a cup of tea on top of the saucer on the silver tray. I took the cup of tea beside me and sipped it blissfully. Ah~ I loved the peaceful place without the obnoxious America and a stupid Frog always annoying me until the end.

Suddenly, I shivered and looked behind me. I feel...someone is watching me again. I sighed and turned back, continuing to watch the fire.

"Maybe...I'm getting tired..." I muttered and yawned while covering my mouth. I stood up, cleaned the place, and went to my room to prepared myself to go to bed. Besides in two days, we will have a meeting in my place, and I always sleep early, unlike the obnoxious and annoying American, playing games and always forgetting the date of our meeting. When I finished changing my clothes into a white stripped and green pyjamas, I went downstairs and decided to remind him about the meeting.

I pressed the familiar numbers until I waited nth rings. I tapped my pink slippers on the floor impatiently.

"Ameghsica speaghkjing." My vein popped on my forehead.

"You bloody tosser! Finish what you're eating first before you speak! Honestly, where the bloody hell are your manners!?" I said, irritated. I heard him gulp, and then I heard some slurping sound, and I know it's a milkshake he was drinking.

"Okay *slurped* sin-slurped- yo-slurped- so dumb-slu-sluuuuurped- I-sluuuuuurrped- *slurped* *slurped* Ha! tal-slurped- to you normally." He said loudly. I shook my head in exasperation and sighed tiredly. Gentlemen shouldn't lose their cool; they need to be calm and collected. I inhale and exhale to calm myself, and I succeeded.

"America, you know what's in two days, right?" I asked and remind him if he remembers. There's a paused, and I know he was thinking with his thin head of his.

"Hahahahah! Of course it is! I'm the Hero! It's our conference in two days, right?" answered America obnoxiously. I smiled. I'm glad he remembered.

"Do you know where that is?" I asked another question to test him if he truly remember.

"Iggy! Don't treat me like a kid! I'm a big adult Hero! Hero should know everything!" whines America. I shook my head tiredly and sighed in exasperation.

" Its, "England!" not, "Iggy!" bloody git! Just answer my question so that I can sleep peacefully!" I said in irritation. I don't know if I wanted him to know that someone is stalking me.

"London! Treat me to McDonald in two days! By-" Before he said good-bye, I interrupted him.

Wait! I've to tell you something!" I said without hesitation. I looked on the wooden floor at a suddenly interest.

"Huh? Are you scared because there's ghost in your house? Don't worry Iggy! The Hero will be on your way!" He said, and then he hanged up the phone immediately. I sighed in frustration and hanged up my phone, too. I decided to wait him in the living room. I went to my living room and sat on my comfy sofa, leaning and I yawned while I covered my mouth with my left hand. Suddenly, I felt drowsy.

"Maybe...a little nap would...do..." I mumbled, and then I fallen asleep.

******England's POV end~**

Sky blue eyes looked at England in the shadow. He smiled at him gently, wanting to touch him and covered him with a blanket. But, he can't. If he do so, maybe he will disturb his England's slumber. So, he decided to continue to watched him silently in the shadow.

The door bell rang many times and England was startled awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and then he yawned while covering his mouth. He stood up and dragged himself to go to the front door. He clean himself up properly so that he can welcome the guest, even though he don't want to. But as a gentleman, he must show proper courtesy. He opened his door with a force smile. When he opened his door, he saw America, who just walked himself in like he owns his house. Fortunately, England side step first before he entered. America only brought a briefcase and left it beside the front door. He turned toward England and smiled at him with his American smile.

"Iggy! Your house is dark! Iggy! Where should I sleep? Oh yeah, I should sleep beside you because I'm the Hero! Hero protects the princess!" said America obnoxiously. Since England forgot to switched on the lights, the only source of light was a bit moonlight on his windows. Anyway, they're not humans, so they have an extraordinary eye sight. In wars, they got used to it, using their sight to find their enemies at night.

"P-Princess!? I'm no bloody princess!" England said with a crimson red filled with anger. America only laughed at him obnoxiously.

"Hahahah! Come on Iggy! Don't be shy! With magic unicorns or fairies that didn't exist, princess only dreams that!" said America loudly.

"Unicorns and fairies DO exists! Even my flying mint bunny, you daft! I'm supposed to be gentleman and not a princess!" England retorted while he, "humped" and crossed his arm and looked away from him.

"Hahahah! Whatever, old man. Do you have coffee?" asked America. England let his arms go and sighed in frustration. Since he was a gentleman, gentleman should offer him some beverage as courtesy. He nodded.

"Yes, why don't you sit down like a good little lad while you wait." offered England. America looked at him and sulked, and England knows he hates calling him a lad or brat. He smirked in success. America sat down on the comfy sofa while he crossed his arm, and then he began to sulked.

"Stupid old man, I'm an adult!" he muttered. England heard him and smirked, and then he went to the kitchen. England knows that America was tired and jet-lag, that's why he has no energy to argue more, even though he has way too much energy. England knew he played video games all night. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He sometimes wondered where his manners go to. England remembered that he taught him good manners, when America was his one of his colonies. When he finished making coffee, he put the coffee on the silver tray and went to the living room carefully. Suddenly, England heard loud snoring. England walked carefully, and he saw that America was sleeping uncomfortably on his sofa. He shook his head and smiled. He decided to drink his coffee instead, even though he hates that beverage. He went to his kitchen, put the tray on the table and sipped the beverage.

When he finished drinking it, he washed the cup and cleaned the kitchen. After that, he went to the living room, and he decided to carried him like old times, even though when America was a kid, he always carried him. But now, he turns big and become independent. He shook his head to clear off his thoughts. He doesn't want to remember the revolution. When he put America's left arm to leaned him on his neck, he felt how heavy he is.

"B-bloody hell...too heavy...You eat too much." England muttered, cursed, complained, and sighed. When he went upstairs and slowly carried him to his room, he put him on his other side of his bed. He untied America's black shoes and took off America's socks and put it inside America's black shoes. England felt disgusted to do that though. When he placed him comfortably, he covered his blanket to him, to give America some warmth. He went outside his room and went downstairs to get America's briefcase. After that, he went upstairs, went inside his room, put the briefcase beside the night table, went to his bed on the other side, covered himself with a blanket, and he fallen asleep. He didn't want to undress America because that's awkward, so he left America, not taking his military clothes off. When he was fast asleep, he forgot to tell America about his problem. He didn't know why he didn't call the stupid frog instead of the obnoxious America. We will never know...

******TBC~**

******Writer: I know this chapter is boring, but I need to write it slowly. I'll type my next chapter in advance.**

******Question: Do you know why "He" was in there? :3?**

******Answer:****_You'll find out in the future chapters how he got there :D._**

******Note in advance: This is where USUK and 2P!USUK started in the next chapter. I'm so excited! (I'm talking about sweet romance :3.)**

**__****Sneak peak in the next chapter~ (previously is the future chapter in sneak peak. But now, to the next chapter for sure :D.)**

******USUK~**

When sky-blue eyes fluttered open, he looked beside the bed and saw messy, short blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. England face looks serene while he slept, breathing normally. America sniffed and smelled coffee, and then he smiled softly, letting his right hand caressing England's soft pale skin. England sighed blissfully and snuggled on America's warm hand.

******2p!USxUK (He didn't know that he was 2pAmerica)**

Suddenly, someone hugged England's back. England was startled and caught a glimpsed of America's military clothes, so England knows who he is. England was confused why he suddenly hugged him behind. So, he decided to let him hugged him with his rare soft look.

"What's wrong, America?" asked England in concern. For some reason, he didn't want to used his sharp-tongue to asked him like usual.

"Hahahahah! Nothing...I just wanted to hug you, that's all, Iggy." answered America softly while he snuggled. America tried his best not to hug him tightly. America knows how much he missed England

**__****Sneak peak ends~**

******Writer: That's all folks. At least, it's not a dialogue but a little bit full of description. I'm not very good describing clothes and objects though xD. Yosh! I'll try my best to improved more! I hoped you all continue to support me.**

******I know why you're confused why 2p!US attitudes changed. It's because 2P!US turns sweet when it comes to Iggy~ When it comes to others, he will be a cold-hearted person. I hoped you like finding out 2p!Us new side of his. :3.**


	4. Starting the prying eyes II

**Writer: i'm sorry that I didn't update so long. I've a really tight schedule for doing my projects (Writing my reflection paper about 'Les Misarables' and doing my Filipino project about writing novels, and I wrote English version called 'I decide' in fan fiction.), exams, and also Prom! I'm updating my other stories. **

**After I finished this chapter, I'm going to update "Change"; If you don't know the story, It's all about comedy about Italy accidentally turning into a girl by England, creating the potion for France. **

**And tomorrow, I'll update 'I decide' because I already finished typing that since December. 15; The story is all about Arthur sucked inside the novel where the world of card is (FrUk and UsUk story). So, this is my first time writing a Cardtalia xD.**

**Lots to do to~**

**Warning: Arthur's bad curses and America daydreaming kissing scene.**

**Thank you who follow this story~**

_**12/01/13: **Rheina-chan, Hornet394, and BluemoonroseLuna_

_**12/07/13: **Erutanlife_

_**12/08/13: **Aiko Rin Sayuri and cora0826_

**Thank you who favorite this story~**

_**12/01/13: **BluemoonroseLuna, Hornet394, and 07GhostLuvr811_

_**12/02/13: **Elena Ortega, _

_**12/08/13: **cora0826_

_**12/17/13: **randomlolcano22_

**Thanks who review~**

_**mikan27lover: **about 2p!Us pretty much :3. About 1p!America excuses to stay over England, maybe? You'll find out about 1p!America's feelings for England. I must warn you, there are lots of sugarly love in here, and also the 2p!Us._

_**Elena Ortega: **Lol, Christine, sure ka? xD. Dami na ko gagawin ngayon~ Pero, thanks sa complement :D._

**Writer: I hoped no one abandon my support. Don't be shy to review! You know, my confidence is getting lower, and I don't know why!**

_Hi!-**thoughts**_

Hi!-**_ normal_**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine~**

_**Chapter four: **Starting the prying eyes II_

When sky-blue eyes fluttered open, he looked beside his bed and saw messy, short blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. England face looks serene while he slept in front of him, breathing softly. America sniffed and smelled coffee on England's breathe, and then he smiled softly, letting his right hand caressing England's soft pale cheek. England sighed blissfully and unconsciously snuggled on America's warm hand. America smiled again. America knows it was almost morning, with a little morning light coming through the window. He feels uncomfortable when he was wearing his brown bomber jacket, tan jacket, white dress shirt, and brown tie, so he carefully slip it off and throw it on the floor behind him. Now, he was shirtless. He looked back at the sleeping England.

_'Maaan...England sure looks adorable without his usual grumpy self.'_ though America while admiring at the sleeping England. He continued caressing England's cheek by using his thumb.

_'Since when did I start to fall in love with England?'_ thought America curiously. He looked at the sleeping Englishman softly.

"Mmmm.." said England in his sleep, and then he hugged the source of warmth in front of him, and that is America. England sighed in contentment and snuggled closer. America blushed, but he snuggled him. America wear off his glasses and put it on the night table behind him, moving carefully so that England wouldn't wake up. America continued to hugged England closely, and then he smelled England's scent; He smelled like tea mixed with coffee. America smiled, and then he put England's head on his chest carefully, smelling England's hair while hugging him until he was fallen asleep.

In the shadow, someone snarled at the scene he has seen. He didn't want his other self to hug his England.

_'Someday...He will return to me...'_ thought the shadow while he glared his other self deathly.

England shivered unconsciously while he was asleep, and then he continued to snuggled America unconsciously.

Minutes flew by, and it was 6:00 A.M. Lime-green eyes opened slightly, listening someone heartbeat while he snuggled closer, wanting the extra warmth to enveloped him. England decided to closed his eyes more to have an extra sleep because he was comfortable until...He realized something off...Someone's heartbeat? _ba-bump ba-bump._ Did he sleep someone? No...It can't be...England remembered that he didn't do sex with a stranger even drunk, and he also knew that he wasn't drunk either. If it was France doing...

"B-Bloody hell..." mumbled England. It was his bloody nightmare if he slept with France. If he did, he was going to massacre him. He slowly looked up and saw America, sleeping peacefully while snoring without his Texas, and he was shirtless, mind you. England blushed a thousandth shade of red filled with embarrassment.

When his blushing episode stopped, he only looked at America with his rare look of his. He smiled at him softly, and he gently brushes America's Nantucket.

_'I guess...I better prepared myself''_ He told himself. He carefully lifted America's arms one by one, and it was pretty heavy. With a bit struggled, England was free. England sat down first with a creak sound on his bed because of a sudden weight, and then he uncovered his green sheet on his body carefully. England wore his pink slippers on the floor, went to his cabinet in front of his large bed, pick out his casual clothes, towel, and undergarment, and then he went inside his bathroom near the outside of his room's door. He even ignored America's clothes on his floor.

_'When the bloody git wakes up, I'm going to scold him'_ thought England and sighed. At that, he went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

When America heard the drop of water turning on inside the bathroom, he opened his sky-blue eyes and smiled gently. He saw every thing what England's expression is.

_'Yosh! I'm going to spend time with Iggy!'_ America said inside his mind filled with determination.

_'A-and after that ma-maybe...He will ki-ki-...'_ thought America and blushed, not finishing his sentence inside his mind. He shook his head off to clear that thought.

_'No! He will not kiss me first, but I am! Hero should kiss his heroine because I, the hero, am awesome than Prussia!'_ thought America and reason himself while nodding. He sat up straight, picked his Texas up and wore it, picked up his yesterday clothes, dump it on England's bed beside him, and then he noticed his briefcase near the night table. He picked it up and put it on his lap, opened it, and saw the most beautiful object he has found inside his briefcase; And no, not a video games, but his favorite coffee powder that came from inside his country and not from England. He grabbed the coffee powder bottle and grabbed his clothes with a towel. He stood up on the floor, letting the green sheet falls down on the floor, not caring anything that the floor was cold and the sheet also, closed the briefcase down, put the briefcase where it belongs from the start, and then he rushed toward the door while he slammed the door wide open and ran toward the kitchen to make his morning coffee.

England heard the commotion outside his door and sighed. He knows that it was America, going somewhere inside his house.

When England finished preparing himself up, he went outside his bathroom. England wore a Union Jack T-shirt with a red checkered bandanna on his neck, dark pants, dark socks, and he was wearing his pink slipper. He hung his towel on the hanger and put it near his window where the sun shone and hang it on there. His Pajamas were already in the laundry basket inside his bathroom. He went outside his room, went downstairs, and he smelled America's food, and he hopes that it wasn't a cake. When he was finally in the kitchen, he saw his kitchen was spotless, with food on the wooden table, coffee and his favorite grey tea were already prepared on the wooden table. America was sitting on the wooden chair, food was in front of him, but he didn't eat it like he usually did, and he didn't notice him because he was reading a newspaper. England was surprised.

"W-w-w-what the blo-bloody he-hell did you do to America, you impostor!" exclaimed England. America was startled and looked at England in confusion, and then he put the newspaper beside him. His clothes and towel were beside America's empty chair.

"Hahahah! The Hero didn't startle! I um...I jumped on exercise! And I'm still the Hero America!" said America obnoxiously and reason himself out. England sighed in relief, and he thought that it was a dream for a second. America cooking, preparing breakfast, and have a messy kitchen is pretty normal to him, and England wanted to cook too! America cooking, preparing breakfast, and the kitchen is spotless is not pretty normal thing he do.

"Oh yeah, did you saw that your kitchen isn't messy after I finished cooking like I usually did? I clean it up after I finished cooking awhile ago." said America like it was a normal thing he do. England brisk walk towards America, brushed his bangs away, and then he put his forehead on America's. America blushed because of England's action, and he didn't look away. America was suddenly in a dazed while looking at England's beautiful green eyes filled with concern from him.

"You don't seem to have a fever," mumbled England in concern. He stopped his gesture, and he noticed that America was spacing off. America spacing off? That's uncharacteristic of him. England frown.

_**Inside America's daydream~**_

**America's PoV~**

When England put his forehead on my forehead, I grabbed and pulled his right hand unto me and suddenly kiss him. England was caught in surprised, and he only closed his eyes and kissed me back, feeling and liking my heat radiantly. I stood up and hold him close, feeling our body heat, and also I smelled the fragrance of tea on his hair and mouth; He tastes good than the real tea I drink a long time ago. I snaked my hand on his hair, pulling him closer while England tilted his head and opened his mouth for entrance. He opened his beautiful emerald eyes filled with passion, love, and not a single lust inside his eyes. I-

**America's Pov ended~**

_**Inside America's daydream over~**_

"-ica!"

"-rica!"

"-merica!"

"America!"

"Oi, America wake up you bloody git!" yelled England, and then he smacked America's head by using his right hand. America snapped off and looked at England. America didn't feel pain at all when England smacked him on his head.

"Umm...what? Hahahahah! Heroes didn't daydream at all!" convinced America himself obnoxiously. England looked at him while he raised his left eyebrow up questionably, not believing him

"Hahahah! Let's eat! I bet the food is cold." said America, like he didn't daydream in front of England, and he didn't realize that he change the subject. England was annoyed and sighed, and he decided to leave the topic off. England didn't know what America daydream is. England saw that America was smiling idiotically while he was out of this world, and he even called his name in nth times to bring himself back to earth.

After they finished eating, England ordered him to prepare himself up while he clean the dishes. America gladly obeyed as he ran off while he carried his clothes and towel to take a bath and left England behind. England pick up the dishes and went to the sink to clean the dishes off. While England was busy washing the dishes in front of the sink, the shadow materialized and the other America showed himself up with his rare soft smile. The other America was behind England, and England didn't notice him, but he felt something off and shrugged it off.

_'Finally...Finally alone with my beloved'_ thought the other America. He silently walked toward England.

Suddenly, someone hugged England's back. England was startled and caught a glimpsed of America's brown bomber jacket, so England knows who he is. England was confused why he suddenly hugged him behind. So, he decided to let him hugged him while using his rare soft look.

"What's wrong, America?" asked England in concern. For some odd reason, he didn't want to used his sharp-tongue to ask him like he usually do. Maybe they're becoming sentimental?

"Hahahahah! Nothing...I just wanted to hug you, that's all, Iggy." answered America softly while he snuggled. America tried his best not to hug him tightly because he knows his true strength. America knows how much he missed England. He smelled his beloved scent, liking the smell of tea on his hair. Since he was taller than England, the other America's nose is pressing behind England's hair.

"I only saw you a few minutes ago, America." England said while he continued to washed the dishes, and he ignored America's odd action.

"But, I miiiiiiisssseeeedddd yooooouuuu!" whined the other America. England only hummed.

"Did you finished bathing? You're quite fast. Did you bath well?" asked England curiously, changing the subject.

"Iggy, I'm no longer a child! And...maybe?" answered the other America, unsure and pouted at the same time, and America knows his beloved change the subject, so he do what he wishes without complain. The other America was feeling happy right now. He can hug him and talk to him when they were finally left alone, and it was only his opportunity to do so when his other self left him. Do you know how dangerous it is to left His England alone? He can disappeared anytime again like his other England did! But this time, he wont let him out off his sight and continue to watch over him. He wont disappear. He wont...again. He promised. He will take his freedom away for the sake of his safety, and he and his England will stay each other happily ever after like a fairy tale in England's story book when his England in his other world is still alive. The American Empire and The British Empire will forever lived. Yes. Lived. Lived together happily. He'll make his England to be a Queen. If he refuse, He already have a plan to love him and stay by his side obediently.

England suddenly felt a chill and a dark aura behind him.

"A-America?" asked England nervously, not liking the dark aura a bit. He knows that kind of aura isn't good, and he knows that America didn't have that kind of aura; It feels like Russia's but this aura was much more powerful than Russia's. Suddenly, the other America tighten his hold, and he began to whisper. England gasped in pain and dropped his plate that he was holding, and the plate broke into tiny pieces.

"Mine...Mine alone...No one...No one...Can have you..." whispered the other America darkly on England's left ear. England was shivering with fear. This is his first time being scared with America, and he was acting strange.

"Don't worry, my beloved. I'll always by your side. Always...In your dreams...even reality...you and I are meant to be together until death." He continued to whisper him darkly in comfort. England can't stop shaking in fear.

"I also bought you nice new clothing, your favorite teas, and I can also buy you many things you want! Don't worry, my beloved England. When you're scared, hold me. When you've enemies, I will kill them. When you're lonely, find me. When you need love, I'm always right beside you, and I will always love you, just remember, okay?" said the other America soothly while he touched England's shaking hands, and then the other America's hands sneakily went up to England's eyes, covering England's sight. England was frozen on his place.

"My beloved, I will see you again. But, always remember me, okay?" said the other America. When the other America started to chant, England understand what spell he was chanting: It was a sleeping and erasing memory spell. When the other America finished chanting, he whispered him one last time.

"You wont remember this event, my dear. I'm disappointed knowing it. But anyway, I will see you soon, and I will bring you back to where you belong to. I love you, England." confessed the other America. And then, the Brit felt drowsy. When he closed his eyes and fallen asleep. Before he falls on the ground, the other America caught him, and he gently put England on the cold hard ground. He smiled his England one last time until he vanished and joined with the darkness.

**America's PoV~**

While I finished preparing myself, I heard a crashed in the kitchen. I wore an opened brown vest, underneath the opened brown vest is a plain collared white shirt, brown pants, and white socks. Without hesitation, I ran outside the room, went downstairs, and then ran towards the kitchen. When I was finally in the kitchen, I saw England was unconscious, lying on the ground. I quickly approached him and gently lifted his head while I kneel on the floor.

"England! England! Wake up! Are you okay!? Speak to me!" I said in concern and panic at the same time. What will heroes do at the time like this!? I know! I'll use CPR! And CPR it is.

**America's Pov ended~**

**England's PoV started~**

When I felt something warm on lips, blowing my mouth like a puffer fish. My lime-green eyes opened slowly, and I saw America was doing a...CPR? What the bloody f***!?

I pushed him away as fast as possible while I sat down, panting and glaring at him; I know I have a blushed on my cheeks when I glared at him. America was startled and looked at me curiously, and then he looked at me brightly like a Christmas tree.

"England! I'm so glad you're awake! I thought you're a goner! Of course, Heroes didn't panic at all, and so I do CPR!" said America cheerfully. I know he was glad that I'm still alive.

"CPR!? America, do you know that doing a CPR is only someone is drowning while that person didn't breathe?" I asked patiently with an angry tone in my voice. I needed to calm myself down, and maybe making tea is a good thing to calm myself when I'm done explaining to this idiot. America nodded at me cheerfully, not noticing my foul mood.

"Hahahah! I know! Wait. I just realized that it was my first kiss." said America, struck with realization. I just sighed in frustration and blushed at the same time, knowing that I stole-_but not really because he was the one who kiss me first-_ his first kiss. I know he panics and do something idiotic while I'm unconscious, and he was stubborn not accepting the truth. Suddenly, pain struck me on my right hand. I looked it up and saw the broken piece of the plate cuts on my skin, but only a bit. America notice me wincing in pain. He quickly stood up, and he left me alone hurriedly in the kitchen. A few seconds later, he brought my first aid kit. I know my only first aid kit is inside my bathroom, and America sure is a fast lad, bringing that stuff quickly. I looked into his eyes and saw how concern he was; even though it was a small wound. He quickly nurses me silently. It was uncharacteristic of him to do so.

When he finished tending my wound, he helped me stood up, and I thanked him.

"America...Tha-Tha-thank you" I quickly said in gratitude while blushing and looking away from him.

"Hahahah! Iggy sure is cute when you're blushing! And no problem! It's Heroes job after all, tending the wounded and saving the Princess' life." said America obnoxiously, not realizing that he said the 'cute' part really loudly. Did...Did I heard him right? I'm adorable? I blushed realizing that. I know calling a gentleman cute isn't right though. A princess? I'm no bloody Princess! I glared at him, and then our eyes suddenly met: lime-green to Sky-blue eyes; We were mesmerized. His eyes look like a vast blue sky, always stretching endlessly, always growing like an ocean and a sky. His eyes have so much hope and freedom.

**England's PoV ended~**

**America's PoV~**

When I looked at Iggy's eyes, it was wonderful. His eyes look like a deep forest: lonely, kind, caring, full of life, never giving up, defiant look, and mysterious; There's also a tinge of sadness, grief, wanted love, and hopelessness but keeps trying to survive. His eyes also has knowledge that we nation didn't have. I was attracted.

**America's PoV ended~**

They stopped looking each other, looking away in opposite direction, anxiously and shyly with a blush on their cheeks.

"So do you-"

"So do you-"

The two of them said each other in unison, looked at each other, and then they smiled and laughed together softly. The both of them knows that it's been centuries since they smile and laugh together.

"Hahahah! I know what we're going to do. Let's go outside!" said America obnoxiously and cheerfully, and then he dragged England away without his answer.

"Oi!" But it was too late. They were already outside. America was dragging England away while England was struggling.

"You bloody Git! You forgot that I am wearing a pink slippers while you wore a white socks! And you also forgot to lock my door. Fortunately, you forgot it while my key is still inside my house, and you forgot to close my damn door!"

"Hahahah! Oh yeah. I forgot. You know Iggy, you should relax more, or else, you'll have lots of wrinkles when you get old. Wait a minute. You're already old. Hahahahah!"

"You bloody tosser! Nations can't get old! And I'm not old either!"

With that, they continued to argue each other until the end. England didn't remember what his dream is, and also he forgot to scold America about his clothes was still on the floor in his room, and he bet he didn't clean it up until now. Oh, how right he was. He didn't even know that his happiness with America will be short.

In the shadow, the other America was glaring deathly with his deep, icy, sky-blue eyes at his other self, holding and touching that wasn't his.

_"Someday...I'll bring you back, my beloved England."_

_**TBC~**_

**Writer: I wrote longer chapter, yey for you guys! And I'm pretty tired. If you found out my mistakes, it means I'm sleepy back there, and I type slow, mind you.**

**I feel that I failed the sugarly love thingy QAQ. Sorry everyoooonee! (Using Ukraine's escape attempt)**

**REVIEWS ARE TOTALY WELCOME TO THE EXTREME! (Lol, one of KHR character~ Guess who~?:D)**

**Note: This chapter is not edited yet, sorry.**

**Another Note: My beta-reader didn't edit this chapter! I guess she is lazy *pout*. But anyway, there's a slight few words that I wrote. Don't worry, it's the same~ I wont update until she edit my chapter 3 12/30/13**

**Note: This chapter is now edit by my beta-reader. You saw how much it change, right? I still add something but has the same words anyway. 1/5/14**


	5. Starting the prying eyes III

**Writer: I'm sorry that I didn't update in 1 week or something like that. I was busy *Pouts* Oh yeah, belated Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine~**

**Note: This story is not edit yet.**

**Thanks who follow me in this story~**

_**12/23/13- **CaMerA Prism and Pikachucrazy23_

_**12/24/13- **carrotgirlhatty_

_**12/25/13- **Farli30519_

_**12/26/13- **FluffyWhitePandas_

_**12/28/13- **pastaaddict_

**Thanks who favorites too!**

_**12/23/13- **Kira1399_

_**12/24/13- **carrotgirlhatty_

_**12/25/13- **Farli30519_

_**12/28/13-** pastaaddict_

_**Replies for reviewing me~**_

_**isa-kagamine:** It's okay! I'm not good at English either xD. I'm trying my best to improve though...I'm a fan of lots of pairing xD. Okay! I'll glad take your advice, and I thank you for supporting me until now. I thought everyone abandon me xD. Sometimes, I thought some optimistic and pessimistic stuff *pout.* But anyway, I still thanking you for gratitude :D._

_**mikan27lover: **Do you think we have the same mind? lol xD. Oh yeah, here's a cookie for guessing it right. Are you fan of katekyo hitman reborn? Maybe you're one of my group in facebook. My group is crazy I tell you!_

_**carrotgirlhatty: **Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that my update is slow. I'm quite busy, and my school starts on January 6. And thank you for checking my story out. Your story is great either! I know you saw my reviews in your stories, and my favorite one are the sins and your 2p!UsxUkxUs! I remember where I got this inspiration from, and it's from youtube in Hetaloid :3._

_**pastaaddict: **I'm glad you loved it. I hope you enjoy my next chapter! :D._

**_Chapter 5: Starting the prying eyes III_**

_**2p!America's Pov~**_

I remembered all the things we have spent time together since I was young, until I fall in love for the first time in my whole life with you. I just realized how broken I am without you. When I see you vanished in front of my two eyes while carrying you with your dead body, my other half inside of me is broken; I felt incomplete without you. While you're gone, these eyes have seen too much of the world. I still continue to live in for your sake and your last wishes. I know deep inside of me, there's a bit hope to see you again. My wish is finally granted. When I finally see you sleeping on your couch alive, breathing peacefully; I wanted to touch you, hold you, protect you, hug you, and kiss you like saying, 'I'm right beside you always.' But I can't...I can't...because I felt that you'll disappear once again with a single touch.

I'm glad I finally saw you, my beloved England. Every time I see you how you interact my other me, I felt jealous, and I wanted to crush that nation until I can't stop myself but to step in while you're alone. I saw how my other self touches you on your bed without you knowing, my anger burst! But I always told myself that soon...you'll be mine again. I need my patient...patient...And so, I continue to watch over you silently until I saw my opportunity; Finally, it did.

When I suddenly hugged you and talked to you again, I'm so happy that you replied. But, I'm disappointed that I never saw your beautiful face. When I thought that how reckless my other self is, leaving you behind. I was angry because I always think you'll disappear once again. I learn my lesson not to let my guard down, and I always think how to get stronger so that I can protect you.

When my anger burst, thinking how dangerous the world is. I will never let you out off my sight and continue to watch over you and protect you at the same time. You will never disappear...never...I always believed that; And that, I promised to you.

When you talked to me nervously, using my own country's name, I ignored you and tighten my hold unto you, and I began to comfort you. I heard my beloved England gasped in pain and dropped the dish. My wrath rises and I never heard my beloved's pain, and I know I hurt you, but I can't help myself to be protective, loving you, and obsessive over you.

"Mine...Mine alone...No one...No one...Can have you..." I whispered to my beloved darkly. My beloved shivered. I continued to comfort you, and I told you what you want so that I could do what your wishes. I know I was scaring you, and I don't want to scare you when we meet each other, so there's one thing to ease you with me. I covered your eyes by using my hands while my beloved frozen on his place. My poor beloved, soon, I will comfort you.

"My beloved, I will see you again. But, always remember me, okay?" I told you to remind me inside your heart, and then I chanted the spell I wanted. I know my beloved knows what type of spell it is: It is a sleeping and erasing memory spell. When I finished chanting the spell, my beloved eyes closed and fall on the ground. Before you fallen, I caught you and gently put my beloved England on the cold hard ground. I smiled at you while you slept peacefully until I vanished and joined with the darkness.

When I heard footsteps running downstairs, I saw my other self in the kitchen and ran towards my beloved. I felt the jealously inside of me, but I keep calm. I heard him panicking saying, "England! England! Wake up! Are you okay!? Speak to me!" And then, he did the idiotic and annoying thing that makes me more angry at him: He kissed you (CPR). When I saw my beloved woke up, I saw them interact each other; First I saw my beloved blushing, second arguing, third he just flirted my beloved England, forth they looked each other eye to eye and began to spacing out, and lastly fifth, they smiled each other. I wanted to kill my other self so badly. I tried to stay calm because I know my beloved England is sensitive when it comes to magic and presences. I picked up my phone in my pocket, and I dialed the familiar phone number.

"H-Hello?" stuttered the timid voice on the phone

"Hahahah, long time no chat!" I said cheerfully.

"W-what i-is it...Ame-I mean, s-sir." stuttered the timid voice on the phone. I narrowed my eyes about slipping my name. But since I'm in the good mood, I wont punish him.

"Tell the Technology and Magic team to bring me back there asap. I finally found my beloved England! But my other fool self is idiotic enough for leaving my beloved behind. Do you know how dangerous it is for leaving my beloved England behind!?" I complained on the phone while I pouted. I looked where my beloved is, and I saw my other self is dragging my beloved away while my beloved yelling at him about slippers, socks, door, and key. I followed them closely while hiding in the shadow, watching over them.

"A-Ah! Ri-right away, s-sir! A-And yes...You-You're ri-right, s-sir" He stuttered while using his nervous tone on the phone.

"I know you understand what my feeling is, Canada. Oh yeah. When I'm over there, prepare for your punishment." I ordered him while using my cheerful voice.

"Ye-yes, sir..." stuttered Canada on the phone. I know he was afraid about his upcoming punishment. But anyway, I was only joking.

"Woa~ Just kidding Bro! Hahahahah!" I said obnoxiously and cheerfully. I know I heard him sigh in relief on the phone.

"I'll see you around, bye!" I said, and then I quickly hung my phone down and put it inside my pocket. I looked around my surrounding, and it was dark. The shadows were the only one who comforts me and welcomes me; It embraces me, and I wanted to crush it. I want to know what the light feels like again. When England was still alive in my world, I felt wonderful and so much light welcomes me. When he was gone, my light crashes and it turns into darkness. When I grow in centuries, the darkness grows within me while my light diminish slowly. When I saw the light of others, I was jealous and crushed their light in their eyes, so I did. I do what my goal is to continue to live in. My goal that I already accomplished is I became the Nation-Power, I became rich, and I rule half of my world and the last piece that is missing is...My beloved England. When he live beside me, we will rule together in my world.

I did everything I can. I ordered my technology and Magic team to build a machine to go to the parallel world that my England in my world has the same personality have. And finally...At one try...It was a success! But unfortunately, I never landed on my England's house at first try though. I traveled in London until I saw him in the café, drinking his tea with a peaceful smile while watching the pedestrian. I never felt so happy and love at the same time in centuries when I see my beloved again.

With that, I began to watch over him in the shadow: In his home, garden, street, and other places my beloved wanted to go **(Even in the bathroom? Lol, sorry. I will put some note about why I think that xD. Carry on!)**, except my England's basement. I can't watch him in there because there's an unknown magic that prevents me to go in. I was disappointed.

When I saw the dark mixed with white void suddenly pop-out of nowhere in front of me, I came inside. When the dark mixed with white void swallowed me in seconds, it disappeared and I was finally in the lab.

On my left side in line were my technology team: Germany, Japan, Prussia, Korea, and Estonia, bowing respectfully at my arrival.

On my right side in line were my Magic team, bowing respectfully at the same time as my left side would do at my arrival: Norway, Romania, Scotland, North and South Ireland, and Wales. I snapped my fingers to give me attention, so they did.

"How's my absent? I hope there's no rebel while I'm away reaching my goal." I said sharply while I'm looking at my servants. They all shook their heads.

"Ah, Welcome back, America-san. There is no one I believe. During your absent, we obediently do our typical routine, America-san. I do hope that you saw what you are looking for." said Japan in monotone. He was short, slim Japanese young man with black hair and flatly-colored dark brown eyes. He wore black and gold collar naval suit, but he wears a pair of golden-coloured front of the jacket also has what appear to be large, golden frog clasps holding it shut, and he wore black shiny shoes and black pants. I looked at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Ah, Sir. Amerika. Do you want to send some soldiers to accompany you while doing your goal?" asked Germany politely. He was tall, muscular man, with sleek blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green SS (Waffen Division) uniform, and wore an Iron Cross necklace underneath the collar of it and black combat boots. I glance at him and shook my head as my answer, and I look away.

"Everyone, I'll go alone in two days time. While I'm gone, prepare our grand feast for my arrival because my beloved England will be coming along with us. I want our party to be grand and beautiful! Prepare your best delicious food in your country, and everyone is invited, except the rebels in prison and outside. Oh, don't forget to say our warm welcome to my beloved. If you don't, be prepare for your punishment." I said with a cold glare, looking at everyone that gathers in front of me one by one. Everyone flinched and said yes in different languages in unison. I nodded in satisfaction about their replies. I walked forward, only my footsteps echoing on the shiny floor. Everyone was quiet, and I know they were looking behind my back. When I walked through the line of nations, I turned back and glared at them coldly.

"I'm going to my room to do something important. Don't disturb me." I ordered them coldly, and then I left the room, leaving my servants behind. I know they're staying behind on that same place. I never dismiss them. I shrugged, not caring their well-being at all.

When I arrived inside my room, I never switch on my light. I closed the door behind my back and locked it, and then I walked toward my bed and sat down .My bed creaks because of my sudden weight. I even saw better with my eyes in the darkness. I'm used to it. When I looked down underneath my bed, I looked around until I saw my precious box. I take it out and put it beside me on my bed, and then I opened the box. Inside the container of my box is my precious treasures. I took out the red album in the first layer, and then I closed the box. I put the red album on my lap and open it. When I opened it, I saw my happy memories with England. This album belongs to my beloved England in this world. I took it in his house and became my treasure. I flipped the pages of my album, smiling. I saw in my pictures about how I grown up: toddler to teenager years. When I flipped the last page of my album, I caressed England's hair on the picture, smiling and wishing that he was here right now.

"Don't worry, my beloved England. Soon..." I said, and then I closed the album and hugged it tightly on my chest.

"I'll take good care of you, I promised." I whispered, and then I put the album underneath my pillow and my treasure box underneath my bed. I stood up and walk towards my door. I grabbed the golden doorknob on my door and looked behind my back, seeing my own empty bed. Soon...I will never sleep alone on my bed. When my beloved comes, we will sleep together while I'll watch over him. I smiled, liking what my idea is. I opened the door, stepped forward, closed the door, and then I walked toward my destination: The magic and technology room.

When I arrived inside the room, I saw my servants were still quiet and still in line standing.

"Hahahah! I'm happy that you're still there, you guys!" I said cheerfully. I walked toward them, looking my servants one by one with my cold glare. They flinched when I do that. Now, I know what it feels when Russia do that. But anyway, enough that commie-bastard. When I was in front of the metallic big circular gate, I looked at Germany cheerfully.

"Germany, open the gate." I commanded cheerfully. Germany nodded at me, and then he walked towards where the buttons is, clicking the buttons quickly. I looked away, waiting the void appeared in front of me.

"The Gate Was Open." said the computer, and then the dark-white void appeared in the center of the gate in front of me. I walked towards it and came inside, not looking my servants, I heard them saying, "Good Luck, Sir" or "Take good care" until the voices disappeared. I know they're very loyal to me, because I disciple them very well. With using my punishments and a bit of hypnosis, they believed that they're in their own will. I don't have a strong magical powers like my beloved England would have. I can't even see the magical creatures like my magic team would do either. Using a brainwash spell is quiet boring without a fight~

When the void transferred me on the same place where I left before, I step forward. I know the void disappeared behind my back. I looked around in the familiar place. I saw that England wasn't around, so I decided to run around while using my shadow. I decided to look in the café where I first met my beloved England is. When I saw he wasn't there, I ran faster, thinking where my beloved is. I looked in the mall, groceries, and market, and I saw England wasn't there either. I decided to look in the park, so I did. Fortunately, I saw them sitting on the bench, eating ice cream together. I decided to walk closer to them by using my shadow. They didn't do anything but to banter, and then they went to the amusement park, having fun until it was almost sunset. My England and my other self decided to go home. They banter once again, and then they smiled shyly. My heart clenched while I put my hand where my heart beat is, seeing them laughing together. I felt pain in my chest. I glared at my other self hatefully and enviously. I wanted ME over their and laughing together with my beloved. He will die...for touching my beloved...

_**2p!America PoV ended~**_

America and England shivered and looked at each other.; the both of them continued to walk towards England's home.

"Iggy...I feel like...someone glaring heatedly behind my back!" complained America while shivering. He hugged himself.

"Its, "England" not, "Iggy" you daft!" corrected England while he was yelling at him, and then he looked behind his back.

"I don't know why you suddenly felt that atmosphere before because you can't read it, and I felt something terrible will happen." continued England.

"Hey! I can totally read it, you old man! At least your superstitious is totally wrong!" retorted America. England looked at him and glared.

"I'm not old, you bloody git! And my superstitious is always right!" fumes England. America only grinned at him.

"Nuh-uh! Your superstitious is wrong because there's nothing wrong while you're with me! Because I'm the hero! And the Hero always protect the damsel in distress! Hahahahah!" said America obnoxiously. England turns scarlet red in anger and stepped America's foot. England didn't want to call him damsel in distress again because he wasn't a bloody princess and a girl!

"Ow! Not cool dude." Whined America while he glared at England, and then he pouted. England only smirked. Before America thinking about his revenge, England spoke, "We're here!"

_'I hoped no one steals my stuff while I'm away.'_ thought England hopefully. Because of America suddenly dragging England away, England didn't have time locking the door, and the door was open from the start. He stepped in first while walking around, looking at his stuff if he saw something was odd. Fortunately, no one come inside his house and steal his stuff while he was away. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, Iggy. I forgot to mention you that I should go home and prepare my stuff." America said and stepped inside England's house, and then he closed the door behind his back and locked it. England felt dishearten when he heard America was going home. He didn't know what he was hoping for, and he cleared off that thought to shake off that feeling.

"Good radiance!" said England loudly. He tried his best to sound way more happy when America leaves, and then he turned around and saw America's hurtful expression in seconds, and then America changed it quickly with a happy one.

"Oh yeah, I should pack my things, see yah!" said America cheerfully, and then he ran off upstairs. England turned and watched America until he was out of his sight. England sighed, and then touched his chest where his heart beats. He felt guilty and painful at the same time. He knows he felt guilty for saying that words harshly. For the pain...he didn't know what the cause of it.

When America finished his preparation to leave England's house, He went downstairs. He wore his usual brown bomber jacket, tan jacket, white dress shirt, and brown tie, brown pants, and black shoes, and then he saw England stayed on the wall, leaning while crossing his arms over his chest. England was below America though, closing his lime-green eyes, and then he looked at America, knowing his footsteps that he was there. America only grinned at him, and then he was finally on his last step.

"Yoh, Iggy! You really are totally excited seeing me go." said America obnoxiously. England looked at America awkwardly with a blush.

"O-Of course I am, you git! And its, "England" not, "Iggy," you twit!" replied England angrily. America only grinned. England decided that it was a good Idea to ignored America's grammatical errors because he never learns.

"See yah, Iggy! Don't be lonely while I'm gone!" said America, and then he walked pass by. England never looked on him, and he only looked on the floor in a sudden interest.

"Oh I'm almost forgot, look at me Iggy!" Called America. England looked at him curiously, and then something warm pressed against his forehead. Lime-green eyes were wide open in surprised, and then he blushed while looking at America curiously mixed with confusion. The two of them looked each other eye to eye. England saw that he wasn't the only one who wasn't blushing.

"See yah!" And then, America ran off just like that. England watched him leave, and then he touched his forehead while he was still blushing. He smiled softly while he said, "Bloody America."

_**TBC~**_

**Writer: About the note that I disturb you in the story, sorry about that xD. Do you know that I'm almost making 2p!Us into a pervert!? I was laughing out loud when I type that, and then I erase it because I know you didn't like it (maybe?) Let me know, and I also I'm not very good at writing lemon story because my hands starts shaking when I do that, and then I pressed backspace. I don't even have a first time lemon story; even though I thought lots of yaoi inside my mind xD. And I'm inexperience typing kissing scene in passion! Remember my last chapter? That's my first time in kissing scene, and I don't even know how to describe it. With lots of practice, I hoped I improved.**

**_Please continue to support me guys~ And please review because I wanted to know what your thoughts is!_ **


End file.
